Can Love change something ?
by oracle-eldaryenne
Summary: Un baiser. Un simple baiser , et tout vole en éclats. C'est sa dernière soirée de vie. Il ne veut que succomber à ses désirs les plus enfouis. Sentir contre lui le corps de son ennemi, qui l'a fait frissonner d'amour. Le seul qui a su l'impressionner par ses capacités. Le seul qu'il peut pardonner d'être Kira... Mais cette nuit de passion, peut-elle changer les choses ? L'amour


Un baiser et tout change. Ses certitudes s'envolent, tandis qu'il sent cette douce paire de lèvres se coller aux siennes. Cette étreinte de velours qui devient à mesure des secondes plus langoureuse , le fait chavirer. Il a perdu , il s'est laissé prendre à son propre jeu... Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. L'amour ne faisait pas partie de ses projets d'envergure... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu se laisser tomber dans les méandres de ses sentiments ? Il n'en sait rien, mais il ne peut se sentir totalement dégoûté de ce retournement de situation. Parce que son corps épouse si bien celui de L. Parce que ses mains dans ses cheveux corbeaux ne peuvent suffisamment les toucher. Parce qu'encore une fois , il s'est montré moins intelligent que lui... Il a toujours pensé que depuis le début , c'est lui qui avait le contrôle de tout , que le détective ne méritait nullement son titre de meilleur enquêteur. Mais il venait de lui prouver le contraire. Il l'avait mit, lui , Light Yagami , à genoux.

Emporté dans un élan de passion, il ne peut s'empêcher de caresser la courbe de son dos, de descendre sa bouche avide de plus de peau, dans son cou qu'il câline avec lenteur. Quitte à perdre, autant se battre jusqu'au bout. Cette guerre va finir, mais il veut livrer une dernière bataille. Le faire plier , une seule fois. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui se passe déjà ? Ne ressent-il pas, tout comme lui , ses convictions s'effondrer ? Non. Sûrement pas. Il est trop puissant pour cela. Ce n'est qu'une ruse pour le forcer à abandonner son costume de Dieu du nouveau monde. Un moyen de prouver qu'il est Kira. Il le sait, et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer, que peut-être, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'est pas seul. Combien de fois s'est-il réellement senti entouré ? Vraiment entouré ? Les gens l'agaçaient, il les trouvait inintéressants... Jusqu'à son arrivé. Là, il a commencé à se sentir vraiment intéressé en quelque chose. Faire Déchoir son ennemi. Manque de bol , c'était lui qui venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu.

"- Light-kun , je persiste à croire que tu es Kira... Mais juste pour ce soir... Mettons cette affaire de côté. » murmure cet homme aux lèvres pécheresses, qui viennent lui frôler la nuque avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. « Je veux croire juste cette nuit, que tu es sincère avec moi. J'aimerai... J'aimerai te sentir pur comme tu l'étais avant l'arrestation du deuxième Kira... » Il a presque l'air sincère... Il veut se laisser faire. Ce n'est que quelques heures, rien d'autre. Une pause dans leur combat sans merci , un moment fugace d'une douceur inouïe. Plus de haine, que du désir, de la passion... Oserait-il le penser ? De l'amour ? Il est trop tôt, ou bien trop tard pour raisonner comme cela. Ils sont allés trop loin dans leur rivalité. Beaucoup trop de choses dépendent de l'issue de cette bataille... A commencer par le monde... Un faux pas et tout dérape. Il ne doit pas plier maintenant... Il peut encore sauver les meubles...

« - Ryuzaki... » Lance-t-il d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne maitrise plus. « D'abord les cloches, et maintenant tout ceci... Je crois que tu as de la fièvre. C'est normal... Tu t'es vu ? Tu es totalement trempé... Comme moi d'ailleurs. » Il essaie de changer de sujet , mais L est tenace, ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge. Il change de tactique. Les accusations ne marchent pas alors il tente de le faire avouer en se jouant de lui.

"- Light. Je veux être avec toi , juste ce soir, comme je voudrais l'être si tout cela ne se mettait pas en travers de mon chemin... La probabilité que tu sois un tueur en série n'est en rien compatible avec ma vision de la justice. Tout nous oppose, pourtant nous nous sommes trouvés. Je ne crois pas aux signes , pourtant j'ai la sensation qu'on t'a mit sur ma route pour me faire réaliser a quel point peu d'éclat décorait ma vie... ». Il ne peut croire en ces paroles ! Elles sont si... Sincères ? Alors, est-il vraiment troublé en sa présence comme il l'est en la sienne ? Comment en être sûr ? Il le repousse, signe de son refus.

« - Que me caches-tu ? » s'échappe de ses entrailles, alors qu'il relève les yeux. Ce spectacle le surprend. Il est en position de faiblesse, à genoux sur les escaliers. Puis il lui saisit un pied. « Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » l'interroge-t-il, choqué de l'audace soudaine dont fait preuve l'enquêteur.

« - Je voulais t'aider un peu à te sécher, je vois que tu fais cela avec tellement d'application... » Son ton est abattu, mélancolique, résigné... Lui, toujours sa serviette à la main pour se sécher les cheveux, ne comprend pas ses agissements. Il est certain que c'est un plan pour déjouer ses desseins ... Mais il semble si vrai en agissant ainsi.

« - Non, non, non, ça va , c'est pas la peine ! » lui dit-il. Il voit clair dans son jeu maintenant. Son unique But est de le déstabiliser. Il est hors de question de se laisser avoir.

"- Un petit massage des pieds alors ? Allé, laisses-moi me faire pardonner. Tu vas voir, Je suis plutôt doué. » tente-t-il de le convaincre.

« - Bon... Si tu insistes. » Répond-t-il , plus parce qu'il sait qu'il est inutile de lutter, que par envie réelle de sentir les douces mains de son ennemi contre lui...

« - D'accord. » Souffle L. De sa serviette blanche , il frotte doucement la plante de son pieds. Puis il appuie un peu plus , le faisant sursauter, provoquant un petit « hey ! » de sortir de sa bouche entre-ouverte. « Ça va passer. » lui donne pour seul réponse Ryuzaki. Puis , il voit les gouttes d'eau qui viennent caresser sa peau, tombant directement de la chevelure ébène de son vis à vis. Il vient donc essuyer ses mèches de sa propre serviette .

"- Tu es encore trempé. » juge-t-il tandis qu'il force L a arrêter le massage.

« - Merci Light. » dit ce dernier en baissant les yeux. Il reprend sa besogne, sous son regard incompréhensif. De longues minutes passent ainsi , sans le moindre échange. « Il est bientôt l'heure de se dire adieu. C'est triste tu ne trouves pas ? » ajoute finalement le brun.

Soudain, ces mots le ramènent à la réalité. Si son plan fonctionne, ce soir verra la fin de L. Rem inscrira son nom dans le cahier pour protéger Misa, et ses noirs desseins pourront devenir réalité... Et s'il le savait ? S'il ne faisait que tenter d'accomplir ses dernières volontés ? Se dire que tout sera bientôt fini , le rend mélancolique... Ce combat est ce qui rend sa mission intéressante... Lui la rend interessante... Le téléphone vient perturber cet échange chargé d'électricité. Son vis-à-vis s'apprête à répondre, mais Light sait bien de quoi il s'agit, et il souhaite l'épargner, seulement cette nuit... Assouvir cette envie de presser son corps contre le sien , de mettre ses fantasmes à exécution.

Se relevant aussi vite que la lumière, il arrache le cellulaire des mains de son interlocuteur, avant de le jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. L s'énerve un peu , ne comprenant pas ce qui gênait dans le fait de répondre à Watari. Pourtant , aucun son ne peut être entendu , tût avant sa naissance, par les lèvres de son rival qui se collent contre les siennes. Le premier qu'il initie. Alors qu'une demi-heure plus tôt c'était lui qui s'était jeté sur lui...

Il y répond avec ferveur. Leurs langues s'engagent en un balais enflammé... Il ne dissimule en rien son envie. Ce n'est plus le temps de chipoter. L'action, lorsqu'il lui reste si peu à vivre comme lui, il n'y a que cela de vrai. Ses mains remontent dans la nuque de Kira, il tire sur ses cheveux fins, des mèches châtains luisantes de propreté filant entre ses doigts. Une délicate odeur mentholée remonte dans ses narines. Lui qui aime habituellement les choses sucrées , ne peut s'empêcher d'humer cette fragrance si propre à ce jeune homme. C'est un langoureux échange qui se fait. Leurs corps sont collés , si près, que même une simple feuille de papier n'a pas l'espace de passer. Light tire doucement sur son T-shirt, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de l'enlever.

Pour toute réponse , il se contente de l'embrasser plus fort , tandis que ses doigts osseux viennent défaire lentement , un à un, les boutons de sa chemise. Il lève les bras, lui permettant de retirer la pièce de vêtement. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant que les deux se trouvent torses nus, leurs touches se faisant plus pressantes à mesure que leur étreinte les emporte. Le détective se perd dans l'arôme de son suspect , il sent son souffle chaud contre son épaule , des dents venant la mordiller avec envie. Un gémissement à peine audible échappe à l'inspecteur, qui ne sait comment réagir... Il n'a presque aucune expérience dans ce domaine... Il sait que son partenaire en a surement, ne serait-ce qu'avec Misa, qu'il devinait ne pas être une enfant de coeur. Aucune chance que la mannequin qu'elle est , laisse leur relation au stade de simples baisers.

Les caresses brulent leur peau , ils en veulent toujours plus. Ils se mordent , se dévorent. Rien n'est plus puissant. Toutes les sensations sont exacerbées , les frissons leur déchirent le corps. Ils s'allongent au sol , dans un geste précis. les carreaux sont froids contre le dos de L, tandis qu'il est surmonté de toute sa hauteur, par son futur amant. Leurs yeux se croisent, ils se toisent. Soudain plus rien , comme s'ils réalisaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Une caresse sur la joue, une main sur sa hanche , de longs cils frottant contre son cou... De la tendresse. Puis des gouttes. Au début il songe que ce ne sont que les résidus de la pluie qui les a trempé... Puis il voit le regard du plus jeune. Des larmes. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était capable de ressentir de la peine ? Si toutefois c'est de cela qu'il s'agit... Peut-être est-il seulement en train de jouer la comédie, comme chaque fois... Mais ce sont ses dernières heures à vivre , il veut en profiter, alors à quoi bon se ronger les sangs ? Au quand bien même c'était là manipulation, qu'a-t-il à y perdre ? Plus rien.

"- Je... Je te hais... » sanglote le jeune homme en calant sa tête dans la clavicule de son ennemi. « Je te déteste à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer... » Il le force à souffrir. Lui accorder ses faveurs , alors qu'il connait sa funeste fin, c'est l'exposer au remord éternel. Sa mission est de purifier le monde, mais cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine lorsqu'il faut arracher la vie à l'un des êtres les plus brillant de ce siècle ? Il entend derrière lui le rire glacial de la mort. Elle le nargue cette dame en noir ! Elle lui souhaite de s'en mordre les doigts ! Il a joué avec la vie , et désormais il en paye le prix ! Voir périr le seul individu de ce monde qui arrive à le faire réfléchir... « Pourquoi dois-tu me faire cela ? ». L'enquêteur l'attire encore à lui. D'un geste leste et doux, il lui caresse le dos de façon protectrice.

"- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir... » lui avoue-t-il dans un murmure. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures... Je sais ce que tu as prévu Light. Je sais que le Dieu de la mort t'aide... » Kira se tend. C'est un piège ? Une embuscade ? « Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est pas un traquenard. Ce soir je ne suis pas L, et toi , tu n'es pas mon ennemi. Nous ne sommes que deux êtres rattrapés par le temps , qui laissent leur désirs s'enflammer. » Comment peut-il lui dire cela en connaissant les manigances qu'il a mit en place contre lui ? En le voyant ainsi, il comprend. Il est résigné. Il a accepté cette fin terrible. Pourtant maintenant c'est lui qui ne peut l'accepter.

« C'est pourquoi maintenant, et uniquement maintenant, je peux me permettre de dire, que je vois en toi deux personnes différentes. » En disant cela, les mains du détective viennent chercher de nouveau sa chevelure, pour l'attirer à lui , posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant le coeur du jeune homme n'y est pas. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur cet instant intime, le seul qu'il pourrait avoir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, auprès de L... Non...

"S'il-te-plait... Ne t'en vas pas. » murmure-t-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il l'a prononcé à voix haute. Il le serre contre lui, sa peau contre la sienne, tandis qu'il retient ses larmes. « Ranges toi de mon côté... Nous pourrons régner sur ce nouveau monde... Ensemble... » Il vient de se révéler... Pourtant, rien en l'attitude de son partenaire ne change. Au contraire il semble le détailler avec intérêt, gravant pour le peu de temps qu'il lui reste , les traits de son dernier partenaire... Il ne veut plus le laisser aller...

"- Je ne peux pas... Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas... » lui dit le brun d'une voix apaisante. « C'est contraire à mes idéaux... Contraire à ma morale... » Il secoue la tête... Non , non, il ne doit pas dire cela ! Il doit comprendre son point de vue, lui dire qu'il sera son allié ! Pourquoi doit-il être si têtu ? « Je te pardonne... » lui dit L en le forçant à le regarder. Il est si calme, comme si cela importait peu... Une image vient à l'esprit de Kira... Jésus... Tout comme lui , le détective lui a lavé les pieds... Il a séché les pieds de son ennemi comme le Messie a lavé ceux de Judas, alors qu'il connaissait sa trahison... Combien de temps cela fait-il de temps qu'il s'y prépare, qu'il le sait ? Et s'il l'avait deviné a la seconde où il avait commencé cette enquête ? Il s'est sacrifié pour ce qu'il pensait « juste »... N'est-ce pas cela que le comportement d'un vrai Dieu ? Non pas d'offrir a une noble cause ce a quoi l'on tient le plus, mais bel et bien sa propre existence ? De laisser sur l'autel de la faucheuse, son âme encore vive ?

« - Il est trop tard n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il , plus pour le réaliser que pour tout autre chose. « tu ne changeras pas d'avis... » Ce constat lui fait mal... Il ne veut pas le laisser aller... Le laisser s'éteindre. Il est celui qui porte le prénom de lumière, pourtant il n'est qu'une ombre, agissant caché, dans l'espoir d'effleurer du bout des doigts un but impossible. A quoi bon ? Il s'est coupé de tout et de tous, mais n'en saisit même pas le but... Il va finir seul , ou avec Misa, ce qui en soit est encore pire pour lui...

L'aube se lève, et avec elle, une détermination nouvelle dans le coeur de Light Yagami. La tignasse corbeau de L contre son cou, le détective est endormi. Il est inconscient de ce qui s'apprête a arriver... Leur nuit a été courte , ils ont laissé leurs corps s'ébattre des heures durant , laissant couler dans leurs gestes désespérés, leur mélancolie, leur peur , leur envie. Pour la première fois, il se sent comblé. Comme si le souffle de son amant était l'unique chose qu'il lui manquait depuis si longtemps. Ce dernier bouge doucement, soufflant son nom dans son sommeil. Cela lui fait étrange de le voir ainsi. Habituellement il faut se battre pour le mettre au lit. Un sourire fin vient étirer ses lèvres , tandis qu'il repousse une de ses mèches rebelles.

Sa main cherche à taton son pantalon, jeté négligemment dans les escaliers , quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne tombe que sur le T-shirt blanc de L. Zut. Où peut-il bien être ? Il a besoin d'accéder à sa poche ! il gigote, il tente de ne pas le réveiller, mais rien n'y fait, son rival referme toujours plus sa prise sur lui, comme s'il était une sorte d'ours en peluche. Foutu pour foutu, il peut tout aussi bien passer cet appel devant lui. Il se soulève, le gardant toujours entre ses bras, puis prend son téléphone. Il compose le numéro de Misa.

"- Allo Mon amour ? » résonne la voix nasillarde au bout du fil.

« - Ecoutes-moi attentivement. » dit-il comme unique réponse. « Renonces à ton Death Note. L a tout découvert , il nous menace de tout révéler. Notre unique moyen de nous en sortir vivants et de tout oublier. » Il ment avec aisance. Il doit renoncer à ses cahiers s'il veut épargner la vie du détective, sans quoi la mannequin sera envoyée à l'échafaud et Rem tuera Ryuzaki pour empêcher son exécution. Ces caresses échangées ont achevé de le convaincre que son bonheur serait auprès de lui. L'amour, voilà ce qui le relie à lui désormais.

"- Oh non... A qui dois-je le transmettre en attendant d'éloigner les soupçons de nous ? » demande-t-elle.

"- Personne. Demandes à Ryuk de le ramener dans le monde des Shinigamis. Kira doit cesser d'exister. » Sa voix est claire mais autoritaire. La blonde n'a pas le choix. Elle doit lui obéir.

"- Oh ! Nous pourrons vivre comme un petit couple normal ! » s'enthousiasme-t-elle. C'est ça, cours toujours... « D'accord. Ryuk , je renonce a mes droits de possession. Rentres chez toi avec lui. » Peut-il entendre. Puis la correspondance prend fin. Contre lui, il sent son amant bouger légèrement, puis ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer. Il se penche pour l'embrasser, puis attrape le Death Note dissimulé sous les divers vêtements. Rem est non loin de lui.

« - Rem. Je renonce à mon droit de possession sur le Death Note. Ne le transmets à personne, ramènes-le à l'endroit d'où il vient. » Cette phrase fait se relever d'un coup L , qui semble tellement surpris qu'il ne sait que dire. Le dieu de la mort hoche la tête , et s'envole, disparaissant aux yeux de Light. Plus aucun souvenir ne vient peupler sa mémoire, si ce n'est celle d'une enquête sur le tueur Kira, où il y a fait la connaissance du célèbre enquêteur, dont il est tombé amoureux à mesure des jours. Plus de meurtres, plus de nouveau monde, il retombe dans les méandres de l'amnésie...

Encore aujourd'hui , lorsqu'on entend parler de l'affaire Kira, on ne peut s'empêcher de mentionner cet amour qui est né d'une rivalité sans limites. Plus personne ne les a jamais revu , mais certains disent avoir vu un couple leur ressemblant, un beau jour d'avril, dans un bel orphelinat d'Angleterre, où ils ont prit en charge un enfant à élever. Quant à Misa Amane, elle s'est suicidé au fond d'un ravin...


End file.
